Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness is the nineteenth episode of Season 3, and sixty third episode in the series. Summary TYLER RETURNS TO MYSTIC FALLS — Elena and Damon set off together to make sure Jeremy is safe in Denver and to see if his special abilities can help reveal the information they need about ancient vampire bloodlines. It doesn’t take them long to learn that Jeremy has been hanging with the wrong people. Stefan and Klaus both go to brutal extremes in their search for the missing weapon. Caroline is thrilled when Tyler returns to town, but Tyler soon suspects that something has been going on between Caroline and Klaus. Matt has his hands full trying to keep Rebekah busy organizing the school’s upcoming 1920s Decade Dance. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Lauren Cohan as Rose *Claire Holt as Rebekah *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol *Alice Evans as Esther Guest Cast Quotes Jeremy: "You traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Damon: "Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Jeremy : "Rose is here'."'' Damon: "Right here?" Rose: "Tell Damon I'm rooting for him and Elena." Elena: "Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you." Damon: "Do you?" Stefan: "No matter what I﻿ go through to get her back, none of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else." Videos thumb|300px|right|Promo song that all of us waited so long thumb|left|293px|Extended Promo Gallery tvd_595.jpg Heart of Darkness Group 1_.jpg Heart of Darkness Group 2_595.jpg Heart of Darkness 2_595.jpg Heart of Darkness Group 3.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness7.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Rose3x18.jpg|Rose reappears VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-02.jpg Jeremy Damon Heart of Darkness 122.jpg stefan Heart of Darkness 176.jpg jeremy elena damon Heart of Darkness 195.jpg rose damon Heart of Darkness 268.jpg jeremy Heart of Darkness 315.jpg damon Heart of Darkness 392.jpg elena Heart of Darkness 376.jpg elena Heart of Darkness 421.jpg damon elena Heart of Darkness 428.jpg Damon Heart of Darkness 461.jpg Stefan Heart of Darkness 466.jpg Heart of Darkness 478.jpg Heart of Darkness 486.jpg Heart of Darkness 497.jpg Heart of Darkness 516.jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg Tyler caroline kissing Heart of Darkness 560.jpg Heart of Darkness 570.jpg stefan Heart of Darkness 642.jpg elena Heart of Darkness 652.jpg tumblr_m1pfhvwjzo1r3761so3_500.gif VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-27.jpg|Damon holds Elena's hand VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-30.jpg|Damon lies next to Elena Trivia * ''Heart of Darkness'' is the title of a novella by Joseph Conrad. It exposes the dark side of European colonization of Africa. * Tyler will return in this episode. * There will be a sexy scene between Tyler and Caroline. '''Continuity * Rose was last seen in The Descent. She died from Jules' wolf bite, who was first seen in By the Light of the Moon. * Tyler was last seen in The Ties That Bind. His voice was heard in Dangerous Liaisons. *Jeremy was last seen on a Klaus' cell phone in The Murder of One, and his last appearance was in Break On Through during a phone call. The last time he was in town was in Our Town. *Kol was last seen in All My Children. * A song by Florence and the Machine will be featured in this episode.Florence and the Machine * Julie Plec tweeted that there is gonna be Mabekah (Matt and Rebekah) scene in the episode. References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Esther Category:Episodes featuring Kol